Moron
Morons are a mystery. You will encounter many types of moron; from the harmless class n00b to the grossly incompetent player. So here is an easy guide to how they have been classified: The duelist As long as there have been World of Warcraft players, there have been players that constantly want to duel anything that moves. They would duel plants if the plants didn't wisely reject their duel requests. The worst of this sort are the ones who lurk by the entrance to a major city trying to duel anyone who dares enter or leave. Let us also not forget the max-level characters who constantly request to duel characters well below their level. N00b N00bs have a small idea about the importance of right-click; usually they try to help out the Grossly incompetent n00b in some way as best they can. They will probably need some time figuring out which NPC's give the quests and training, which brings you to: Grossly incompetent n00b You must have either seen or been one of these people at some point in your life. They are the people who never figured out that you have to right click everything, and that your gear at the start is not what you will be wearing for the whole game. They will use their one attack to get to a modest level and then make their way to a capital city, still at level 1. We are not sure how they are able to do this, but they do it. Warning: on role playing servers, people never go beyond level 1, relying on alts for cash and materials. If it is a role-playing server, than you will have to keep your mouth shut. Class incompetent Very rare, but everyone has been one of these. Essentially, you are actually terrible at your class. Not guildie or Pug insult- you are lame at your class. Options are to either master the class you have chosen with online strategy guides or just to make your character anew. Alt-a-holic Many people are alt-a-holics. You just have to try out Blacksmithing... oh, and Hunters look like fun... and I wanna play through the Goblin starter zone... so much to do... so little time. (And so little choice between hairstyles without going to the barber. I wanna Gnome affro!) The person who keeps getting stuck in things You have, at some point, gotten stuck in between two annoyingly placed pieces of the environment. And thus you engage in all sorts of scenarios (jumping, walking, getting on/off your mount) and eventually you either get free or do a Hearth escape. The young pupil In real life, these people would probably say something like 'please, teach me how to be good,' but on WoW, it's more like 'omfg, how can I do that?' Usually, in WoW the matter is resolved with these words: Learn 2 Play. The heirloom wearer Would not at first seem to be a moron, but when you consider that they've given an alt f***ing HEIRLOOM gear, their idiocy shines through like a beacon. Do they actually think its gonna help them? No, it just makes them look like jerks in front of all of us who do freakin' QUESTS for our gear. Goldshire Residents One does not simply walk into Goldshire willingly, and even less to the Lion's Pride Inn, these two locations should be avoided at all costs unless you want to be scarred for life. That concludes the moron article. Edit it if you see anyone who is an idiot but I have not classified.